Corny's Family-Style Restaurant
Corny's Family-Style Restaurant, or simply just called '''Corny's '''for short, is a family restaurant the Heffley family goes to during their family nights. Rowley's family also comes here as mentioned by himself. Rule They have a rule that people are not permitted to wear a tie. When guests with ties enter, the staff cut their ties off and hang them in the Wall of Shame permanently, a frame with various ties inside. When the Heffleys went there for the first time, Frank got his tie cut off. Rowley also got his tie cut off once when he went there for dinner with Greg and Abigail. Sections Greg's family always goes to the Children's Alley because they have Manny around. Greg dislikes it because in this section, crumpled napkins and half-eaten food are littered on the tables and floor, due to the fact that no janitors are around to clean the place after a family leaves. In addition, the seats are near the bathrooms with the doors constantly opening and closing since families come and go from the bathroom. Play Area The restaurant has a play area with a large ball-pit and a plastic tube area with slides. Once Manny got stuck in the tube area and was too scared to come out, so Greg had to rescue him since he was the only person in the family that could fit inside the tubes. It was difficult for him to find his way around there, and when he got inside, a kid had vomited and all the other children were running away. The tubes smelled like dirty socks si heavily that Greg had to throw out his favorite pair of jeans. Known Menu Items -T Bone Steak (most expensive) -Triple Layer Chocolate Cheesecake -Hamburger -Dessert Bar -Corn Chips -Buffet -French Fries Service According to Greg, they have "terrible" service, as they get orders wrong frequently, so he takes the buffet. The buffet, however, appears to have all the food in the metal trays mixed together. They also have a soft-serve ice-cream dispenser, but some children mess with it by dispensing ice-cream directly into their mouth or dispense a very large amount of ice cream onto their cups that falls onto the floor. Valentine's Day Dance During the Valentine's Day Dance, Abigail Brown, Rowley, and Greg went in there for dinner. Although Greg doesn't want to go there, Rowley said that he has been there before and admires the dessert bar and Abigail agrees since she never went there before. Greg did not warn Rowley about the tie, so Rowley's tie had been cut off. Since they don't have any small children (ex. Manny) along with them, they were offered to the Adult's Alley. But the seating wasn't the same. They sat near a window neighboring the Children's Alley, which has a lot of kids knocking on it. They tried moving seats, but that was still like the first time which made Greg to cover the glass with newspapers. For dinner, Greg told Rowley and Abigail that he is doing the bill and he said that they can order whatever they want. This came out unexpected. Rowley and Abigail each ordered two appetizers, which were the same, and a T-bone steak. Greg decided to only order a hamburger, but the waiters added mayonnaise on his burger. Even though Greg told them to take it off, he didn't eat it because of the logo on the plate. For the dessert, since Greg knows that they are going to order something expensive, he invented a joke that it is Rowley's birthday. Rowley had free birthday cake, but with those events, Abigail still orders a triple-layer chocolate cheesecake, which she only had two bites out of. The bill later comes and leaves a colossal sum, to Greg's dismay. Greg used all his money in his wallet and pulled out 5 dollars from his wet socks but they didn't accept it, so Greg called Robert Jefferson to give him five dollars to pay for the food. Then, they all went into the car to school, where the dance was taking place. Trivia *The place is shown quite crazy as kids are shown throwing food items at each other and flinging their plates filled with food everywhere. *The general set of Corny's appears to be like McDonalds, while the Corny's Feed Yer Face buffet and Ice-Cream bar seem to come from Pizza Hut. *It's unknown how this restaurant has been allowed to stay open despite the "terrible" service. Gallery Buffet.PNG|The Buffet. Ice Cream Dispenser.PNG|The Ice-Cream dispenser Ball Pit.PNG|Ball Pit Plastic Tubes.PNG|Plastic Tubes Slides.PNG|The Slide In Slide.PNG|Inside the plastic tubes Child Alley Seatings.PNG|Kids Alley Seatings Rowley Tie Cut.PNG|Rowley getting his tie cut of. Saturday.PNG|The Kids Alley on Saturday. Plates.PNG|The Plates Happy Birthday To Cornys.PNG|The Waiters Singing happy birthday Appearances *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Third Wheel (first and only Appearance) Category:Places Category:Resturants